Walking Dead/K
Kal Kal was a male Caucasian who resided at the Hilltop Colony in Virginia. He was the head of security and constantly monitored the gates into the community. Kal was reluctant to accept Paul Monroe's proposal of teaming up with the community at Alexandria to take up arms against the Saviors. He eventually conceded to help in the fight and joined in the attack against the Sanctuary. Kal was shot in the head and killed by an unidentified member of the Saviors. Kathy Kathy was a woman who lived at a community at the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court on the East coast of Virginia. Kathy was one of many such women who rebelled against the extortion of the Saviors, which resulted in the latter slaughtering every male member of the group over the age of ten. As such, Oceanside maintained a rigid doctrine that required all members to shoot and kill strangers on sight. As it turned out, they managed to capture a woman named Tara Chambler, who likely would have been shot had it not been for the intervention of another group member named Cyndie. Kathy and another gun-toting Oceanside resident brought Tara to a cabin where she was questioned at length by their leader, Natania. After much deliberation, Natania told Tara that Beatrice and Kathy would escort her to a bridge some distance away from Oceanside. In truth, the two women were instructed to kill Tara once she was far enough away from the campground. Tara picked up on this and fought back, ultimately escaping from Kathy. Kelly Kelly was an African American male in his apparent thirties. He was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse who was residing in the U.S. state of Virginia. He was part of a group that consisted of Magna and Yumiko. Kelly traveled with Magna's group across the mid-Eastern seaboard en route to Washington, D.C. when they came upon Paul Monroe of Hilltop Colony. Paul brought them back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone where they met one of their group leaders, Rick Grimes. Unsure of whom to trust, they met one of Alexandria's prisoners, Negan, who tried to convince Kelly and the group that Rick's people were evil. They later cornered Andrea and forced her to reveal more about the nature of their group. Kelly and the others later became part of a militia formed by Rick Grimes designed to combat the impending threat of the Whisperers. Kelly was among those who was active during the Whisperer War. Ken Ken was a Caucasian male in his apparent early thirties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. In the years following the fall of society, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia, and became a resident of a community known as Hilltop Colony. Ken served as a scout, along with another man named Marco. Ken and Marco went out and discovered several horses. Ken tried to wrangle the horses, but in his exuberance, drove them through a herd of walkers, which nearly resulted in Ken's death as the horse he had been riding collapsed on top of him. Marco managed to pull him out and place him atop his own horse and escaped, but Ken was gravely injured. As they rode back towards Hilltop, Ken grew ill and fell from the horse. Marco brought him to a barn and left him there to rest while he returned to Hilltop. Ken was discovered by a group called the Whisperers, who used him as a bargaining tool with Hilltop in order to trade back one of their own captured members, Lydia, who was the daughter of Whisperer leader Alpha. Sometime later, Ken was one of several community members who was killed and beheaded by the Whisperers. His zombified head (along with many others) was discovered upon a pike on the edge of Whisperer territory. He was put down by members of the group that came upon him. Kingdom, The The Kingdom is a community introduced in the seventh season episode "The Well", where they are led by their wise and charismatic leader Ezekiel. They appear to be a well-established community with many activities including a choir but Carol Peletier believes them to be nothing more than a circus act. Similar to the Hilltop Colony, they are forced into trading with The Saviors but have been giving them swine that have secretly been eating walker flesh in hopes of sickening the Saviors. Their runners and guards are typically seen wearing body armor, riding horses, and using mostly melee weapons such as spears though they do have firearms as well.